TV Parental Guidelines
TV-Y These programs are designed to be appropriate for all children. Whether animated or live action, the themes and elements in these programs are specifically designed for a very young audience, including children from ages 2-6. These programs are not expected to frighten younger children. * Fishtronaut * George and Martha * Gofrette * Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (Season 2) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (The last 12 episodes) * Joe & Jack * Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks * Mickey's Farm * Pecola * Raggs * The Choo Choo Bob Show * This is Daniel Cook * ToddWorld * Chirp * Wibbly Pig * Monkey See Monkey Do * Stella and Sam * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (one episode) TV-G Most parents would find this program appropriate for all ages. Although this rating does not signify a program designed specifically for children, most parents may let younger children watch this program unattended. It contains little or no violence, no strong language and little or no sexual dialogue or situations. * Animal Atlas * Animal Science * Anne of Green Gables * Artzooka * Denver the Last Dinosaur * Guess with Jess * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (the first 41 episodes) * Sandra the Fairy Tale Detective * Safari Tracks * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Timeblazers * Timothy Goes to School * Giver * Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (Season 1) TV-Y7 These programs are designed for children age 7 and above. It may be more appropriate for children who have acquired the developmental skills needed to distinguish between make-believe and reality. Themes and elements in these programs may include mild fantasy or comedic violence, or may frighten children under the age of 7. Therefore, parents may wish to consider the suitability of this program for their very young children. Though some TV-Y7 rated shows on Qubo are actually targeted toward preschoolers for unknown reasons. * Doki * Dive Olly Dive! * Zoo Clues (Half of it) * Scaredy Squirrel * Thomas Edison's Secret Lab * Stickin' Around * Secret Millionaires Club * Being Ian * Ned's Newt * Babar * Rupert * Jacob Two Two * Pearlie * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse * Jane and the Dragon * Sally Bollywood * Pippi Longstocking * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * Famous 5: On the Case * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * Archie's Weird Mysteries * Eliot Kid * My Friend Rabbit * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog * The Zula Patrol * Willa's Wild Life * Pet Alien * Look Kool TV-Y7-FV Directed to Older Children- Fantasy Violence For those programs where fantasy violence may be more intense or more combative than other programs in the TV-Y7 category, such programs will be designated TV-Y7-FV. FV = Fantasy Violence * Nutri Ventures * Grossology * Ned's Newt (one episode) * Sidekick * Rescue Heroes * Class of the Titans * Pet Alien (one episode) * Secret Millionaires Club (one episode) TV-PG This program contains material that parents may find unsuitable for younger children. Many parents may want to watch it with their younger children. The theme itself may call for parental guidance and/or the program contains one or more of the following: moderate violence (V), some sexual situations (S), infrequent coarse language (L), or some suggestive dialogue (D). * Zoo Clues (Half of it) * Stickin' Around (one episode) * Ned's Newt (two episodes) * Funniest Pets and People Category:The Technical Side of Things